<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stick to the plan by the_interdimensional_help_line</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28748229">Stick to the plan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_interdimensional_help_line/pseuds/the_interdimensional_help_line'>the_interdimensional_help_line</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, I just love kalluto, Kalluto character study, how do you tag things?, this is really self-indulgent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:27:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28748229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_interdimensional_help_line/pseuds/the_interdimensional_help_line</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If nothing else, Kalluto was good at waiting.</p><p>Or: A Kalluto character study because I love him</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stick to the plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! This is the first fic that I've ever posted, so please tell me your thoughts!</p><p>IMPORTANT: I refer to Alluka by male pronouns in this only because I hc that the "brother" Kalluto is trying to get back is Alluka and he is unaware of her gender identity. Alluka is a girl and I will personally throw hands with anyone who says otherwise.</p><p>Also, any mention of "they" or "them" in this fic are usually referring to the Zoldycks</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If nothing else, Kalluto was good at waiting. You wait, you endure, you don’t talk back, you don’t act out, and the pain is less.</p><p> </p><p>Killua broke these rules constantly. He rebelled again and again; he tried to <em> run away</em>. It was like he wanted to make it worse for himself.</p><p> </p><p>Kalluto didn’t understand. It’s not like they would listen to him. Begging was a weakness. Weakness made it worse. Anything that wasn’t playing into their hands made it worse.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t like he <em> wanted </em> to be an assassin. Who in their right mind would want to hurt people. Killua saw him doing what they said without resistance and thought he was like Illumi. He <em> wasn’t </em> like Illumi. He wasn’t broken or cruel.</p><p> </p><p>If you wanted to get out you had to work in the system. Pretend to be on their side. Do everything that they say, nothing more, nothing less. Impress where you can. Earn their trust. Get more freedom. <em> Then </em> you can run away.</p><p> </p><p>That doesn’t mean that it didn’t hurt. But Kalluto would stay quiet, he would sit there and take it, and he most definitely wouldn’t cry.</p><p> </p><p>Alluka made it better. Alluka was kind. Alluka was his favorite big brother. He wasn’t calculated like Illumi. He wasn’t cruel like Milluki. He didn’t ignore him like Killua. He took care of Kalluto. He became a part of Kalluto’s plan. Endure their pain, earn their trust, then run away <em> with Alluka</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Then one day he was gone.</p><p> </p><p>Not gone, exactly, he wasn’t dead, just not here.</p><p> </p><p>Killua made a fuss. He and Alluka were close. Maybe closer than Alluka and Kalluto. Then Killua tried to break Alluka out of his “new room.” He couldn’t, of course. They thought he went too far, so Illumi put a needle in his head and he stopped asking about Alluka altogether.</p><p> </p><p>Kalluto knew better than to ask about it. He didn’t want to forget Alluka, too.</p><p> </p><p>The plan stayed the same.</p><p> </p><p>Killua left.</p><p> </p><p>The plan stayed the same.</p><p> </p><p>Killua came back.</p><p> </p><p>The plan stayed the same.</p><p> </p><p>Killua left again.</p><p> </p><p>The plan stayed the same.</p><p> </p><p>The plan stayed the same.</p><p> </p><p>The plan <em> changed</em>.</p><p> </p><p>He wasn’t sure when he realized it, but he didn’t know why it didn’t occur to him sooner. Kalluto <em> couldn’t </em> stick to the plan anymore. He couldn’t just run away. It didn’t matter if he had their trust. They would never let him take Alluka with him.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe if he was Killua. Maybe if he was as strong as Killua. Maybe if he had as much potential as Killua. Maybe if <em> he </em> was the heir. If he was the heir then he could go even further. Take over the family business. No one would be able to defy him. He could save Alluka. He wouldn’t even have to run away. He could destroy the Zoldycks from the inside out.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> But he wasn’t Killua. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>So he took his moment and ran.</p><p> </p><p>Kalluto wished that was it, he was free, but he wasn’t done. He wasn’t strong enough, yet, so he couldn’t let them know how much he despised them. Not yet.</p><p> </p><p>The Phantom Troupe.</p><p> </p><p>A group so strong that Silva Zoldyck told his children to steer clear. For once Kalluto would rebel, and he would make sure that the risk paid off goddamnit.</p><p> </p><p>Honestly Kalluto thought it’d be harder to join. They were already short on members. The tattoo didn’t hurt much, he was more than used to pain by now, but he didn’t like it. Wasn’t the curse of his last name enough? At least this time it was his choice. A document of this turning point for the next step of his plan.</p><p> </p><p>His new plan. It changed again. But it was better now. Easier, even.</p><p> </p><p>Even the Zoldycks would have trouble against a full frontal assault from the Phantom Troupe.</p><p> </p><p>It wouldn’t take much time at all for Kalluto to rise to the number 2 spot. He was great at being second place.</p><p> </p><p>Or so he thought. These people were insane. How? How could one person hold so much power? How could this be considered an off-day for him? How could he not even be the most powerful among them?</p><p> </p><p>Kalluto had so much further to go. </p><p> </p><p>But that was fine.</p><p> </p><p>If nothing else, Kalluto was good at waiting.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Me: Kalluto is my projection character, so when he's happy, I'm happy.<br/>Also me: *writes Kalluto angst*</p><p>This is actually only one of three Kalluto drabbles that I wrote today. For some reason they all came out kinda poemy (is that a word?).</p><p>Writing male pronouns for Alluka actually killed me, so most of this was done by my ghost.</p><p>Thank you so much for reading! I love you all!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>